Truth or Dare ANIME STYLE
by PoPiPoGirl
Summary: take dares from Hetalia, Pumpkin Scissors, RAW/WWE, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Death Note, Bleach, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, High School of the Dead, Vampire Knight, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Samurai 7, The World God Only Knows,Infinite Stratos,or you can PM me an anime you would like to appear on this T or D. if i do not know this anime help will be wanted!
1. Chapter 1

LadyKnightStalker- hey guuuuuuys! Well, no major explaining except that I am your host and you can dare me, and that you will all have "screen names" if you want one. That's all, let's GOOOOOOO!(this was between me and my friends at school)

NightTerrorIce- Can we start with my dares?

LadyKnightStalker- Sure, go 'head!

NightTerrorIce- YAY! First off PrincessPerfect, you have to ask either Tamaki Suoh or Edward Elric out.

PrincessPerfect- NO! NO WAY! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!

LadyKnightStalker- you have to, or you could _kiss _one of them.

Ruthann- How will we _find_ them?(A/N: she thinks she can get away wit it!)

NightTerrorIce- yeah, _how_?*confused*

LadyKnightStalker- easy *snaps fingers and Tamaki and Ed are here*

Ed- WHAT THE FU-…!

Tamaki-...hm...? oh well hello ladies!

NightTerrorIce- go PrincessPerfect

Ruthann- Fine! Umm… Tamaki… will you go out with me?

Tamaki- well of course!

Ed- ...

PrincessP- uh… TOO BAD!

CaltechQueen- Get them out of here!

LadyKnightStalker- Right! *snaps fingers and Tamaki and Ed disappear*

Alaura- next dare!

LadyKnightStalker- hey that's my job! Well anyways, next dare NightTerrorIce!

NightTerrorIce- Chloe, Hug Italy.

Everyone-...Ita-Italy?

CaltechQueen- What In the Milky Way?!

LadyKnightStalker- *snaps fingers and Italy appears*

Italy and Chloe- is this really Ita-chan?

LadyKnightStalker-HUG ITA-CHAN, HUUUG HIIIM!

CQ- *glomps ita-chan*

Italy- *hugs back*

CQ- *Hugs Italy while I take pictures*

Italy- i think Germany will get mad at me if i stay any longer!

LadyKnightStalker- oh...Bye ita-chan *snaps fingers and Italy disappears*

Layla- i will remember that forever!

CQ- so will i, no problem!

NightTerrorIce- Layla I have no dares for you, sorry… but I have one for LadyKnightStalker that's really bad! you have to hug Alphonse (FMA)

LadyKnightStalker- that's not that hard or _bad. _*snaps fingers and Al appears*

LadyKnightStalker- *hugs Al than he disappears* see?!

Everyone-whatever.

PrincessP- I have the same dare for Chloe, Noel, and LadyKnightStalker. You have to kiss the person you hate the most.*smug smile* and thank NightTerrorIce for that.

LadyKnightStalker- WTF!ENVY!(FMA)_  
_

CQ- The Truth (again FMA)

NightTerrorIce- i have to kiss Russia...*shivers*

PrincessP- *snaps fingers and Envy, Truth and Russia appear*

Envy- *slightly shocked* Hey sexy *points to me*

LKS- *blushes* okay sometimes i hate him sometimes i love him

Russia- *blinks a few times* become one, da?*points steel pipe at NTI*

PrincessP- go ahead *smiles smugly*

LadyKnightStalker and CQ- NightTerrorIce can go first. _Now!_

NightTerrorIce- *whispers* fine, but you owe me! *kisses Russia heatedly*

Russia- …*smiles and quickly looks around for Belarus*

NightTerrorIce- *as red as a tomato* I hate you all!

Everyone- so you 'hate' Russia and that's how you kiss him?

NTI- *opens mouth then closes it then turns a deep red*

CQ- LKS has suffered none, you are next!

LKS-fine

CQ- wait wait wait, why do you agree so easily? It's like you _want _to_ kiss _him!?

Everyone- yeah, she's right!*turns toward me*

LadyKnightStalker- *turns red* well fighting it like you guys would get me no where, would it!?

Envy- *kisses me* see ya later sexy *Envy walks out the door*

Everyone- *stunned* O.O

CQ*kisses Truth and slaps LadyKnightStalker* GET THEM OUT OF HERE!

LadyKnightStalker-…*snaps fingers and they disappear but is still stunned*

NightTerrorIce-I'll take over for now, k?

Everyone- ok

NightTerrorIce- PrincessPerfect, ask Tamaki to kiss you.

PrincesP- Really? Wait- How will they get here?

Everyone- I really don't know!?

Layla- *snaps fingers and Tamaki appears* i'm the co-host

Everyone- good job Layla...why did she pick you an-

Tamaki- well hello again ladies!_  
_

Everyone- *is jealous of Layla*

Tamaki- O.O there ignoring me...

NightTerrorIce- Envy kissed LadyKnightStalker!

Tamaki- O.O (?)

PrincessP- Tamaki, will you kiss me?

Tamaki- well of course

LadyKnightStalker- Not unless you would like to lose your head?!

Everyone- O.O!

Tamaki- *cries* get me out of heeeeeere!

LKS- good riddance he can fawn over Haruhi all he wants but not my friends*snaps fingers and Tamaki is gone*

NTI- oh! PrincessP is now to be addressed as Strawberry Princess and NightTerrorIce is to be addressed as is, I'm just using our initials, k?

LKS- hey, CaltechQueen don't ya have a dare for NightTerrorIce?

CQ- Yes I do. NightTerrorIce, call Roy useless then dump water on him.

NTI- o...kay

LKS- *is about to snap fingers when we hear a knock on the door*

Everyone-...?

Tamaki-Envy-Truth-Ed-Russia- we want to know what's going on!

LKS- we is playin' Truth or Dare! And you are somewhat involved!

LKS-Did I get everyone's dares? If I didn't, sorry and if you didn't get any, sorry!

SP- BYE! I LOVE STRAWBERRIES!

NTI-PERV OUT! *peace sign*

CQ-I AM GOING TO GO home AND DO MATH PROBLEMS

LAYLA- REVIEW OR I WILL USE MY MAGIC AND TURN YOU INTO FISH!

ENVY- *waves hand* see ya!

ED- what the hell?

TAMAKI- *leaves*

RUSSIA- *starts texting someone* OH! Uhh… bye?

okay, this is my first story and i wanted to say that i will be making this into a FMA Ouran High School Host Club crossover T or D so leave a dare for someone from the cast of either or my friends who (if i get reviews) will now be hosts!

**PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BEING A HOST !**

**Ed, Truth, Envy are from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa **

**Tamaki is from Ouran High School Host club by Bisco Hatori **

**Russia is from Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Layla- is my co-host in which has magical ** properties

**PrincessPerfect will now be known as Strawberry Princess or SP, SP does not have any magical properties**

**NightTerrorIce will be known as IceKnight, she has the power to bend ice to her will (kind of like waterbending but with ice)**

**Ladyknightstalker (me) will now be known as PoPiPoGirl or Px3G for abbreviation**

**CaltechQueen will be staying the same and in abbreviated form CQ**

**DESCRIPTIONS OF WHAT THE HOSTS LOOK LIKE WILL BE UP SOON!**

**i will accept 4 more people to be hosts, i will need descriptions and why you think you could be a host for me!**

**p.s i will also take more dares from Hetalia and Pumpkin Scissors, RAW/WWE, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Death Note, Bleach, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler, High School of the Dead, Vampire Knight, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Samurai 7, The World God Only Knows, Infinite Stratos, or you can PM me an anime you would like to appear on this Truth or Dare. if i do not know the anime then i would request that someone who knows the anime well would help!**


	2. Descriptions

Hello everyone this is GermanypumpsItaly the co-author of this strange story. Since there are already many hosts; Layla, Strawberry Princess, Iceknight, and Caltech Queen, we will be splitting up the hosts into different chapters. We already have 2 hosts that applied they are NikkiRose and Ladyknight104! There descriptions will be added into this chapter also! I will now proceed to the descriptions of everyone! Oh and I forgot to mention that Layla is half cat and Ladyknights104 can use magic!

Layla - Hair is short, black, and is spiky. Skin is pale, eye color is yellow, has black ears and tail with purple tips. Clothing is black skinny jeans, green tank-top, 'TEAM EDWARD ELRIC' tee shirt, black, grey and red leather shoes, and black wrist bands and a sparkly green necklace. Can use just about any type of magic and obviously turn into a cat whenever she wants to.

Strawberry Princess- Has long red hair that reaches a down her back, green eyes, pale skin with freckles on her face, short sleeveless dress that reaches a little above her knees. Dress puffs out a little at the bottom; dress has green and white stripes with strawberry designs all over it. Her shoes are shiny bright green church shoes and also wears white school girl socks (basically a little below her knees). She makes the best thing to do with strawberries.

Iceknight- has silver-blue spiky hair that reaches her shoulders just barely. Eyes that look like they are the 'color' of ice with a little bit of blue. Not as pale as you would think, side bangs that reach her chin. Wears blue sparkly heels, a blue tiny mini-skirt (p.s she loves Roy Mustang), and a white tank-top with some what see threw blue shirt. Can be very childish. Wears a grey snowflake emblem that she got from her late mother. Has the power to manipulate ice.

Caltech Queen- has sandy blonde hair that is 3 inches past her shoulders and also has bangs that stop just above her eyebrows. Has to wear purple nerd glasses because of her 'poor' vision, her eyes are the color of the sky. Wears a long white-gray lab coat, a sea green turtle neck, faded blue jeans that flare, and brown lace-up boots for working with outside things. She has exceptional math, science, lit- well a lot of skills. Even though she is a 'nerd' she can handle any weapon you give her. Even if it's the first time she's seen or used it she will find a way to use it. She owns a collection of weapons, her favorite weapon is blackmail_! _

NikkiRose-has long brown hair and eyes, wears glasses, and wears regular pants, pink t-shirt, and black tennis shoes no matter what the weather is like!

Ladyknights104-

Hair color is blonde, style like 1st Lt. Hawkeye when it was short. Pale, eye color is blue, is 15 years old. Greek Zodiac is Virgo, and Chinese Zodiac is the Ox. Clothing is Black tank top, a blue German military jacket (cosplay), black cargo pants; lace up black boots, black leather gloves. Accessories are a necklace with black leather string with a single red gemstone in a silver casing. Weapons are a scarlet long bow and arrows, a silver dagger in maroon case with golden designs, a ballistic knife (short blade). Special ability is sorcery. Sanity level is: crazy mother f*cker! Personality: crazy, fun-loving, motherly, mature, intelligent, I'm known to say random things about my sanity (or lack there of), sadistic from time to time, a boss, perverted. Extra: I'm a bit of a procrastinator when it comes to doing things I don't want to do. I'm a firm believer in the Death Note, Jack Frost, and the chainsaw katana. I'm very picky about grammar so if I have the chance you'll find me editing things. I'll affiliate anything and everything with anime and yaoi. I'm a die hard SVU fan and I'm pissed that Elliot resigned (I miss him ;A;). I hate Disney Junior with a passion. I currently have an embarrassing crush on the WWE Superstar Sheamus; I want to touch his hair. Likes: yaoi, anime, watching wrestling, Father Ted (TV show), kick some asses

Dislikes: Disney Junior, bad grammar, anime haters. Kill list: The Shield, Antonio Cesaro, Misa from Death Note, a zombie, Edward Cullen, President Snow.

PoPiPoGirl (Px3G) – for Px3G's appearance is that she has long silver hair that goes to her knees and is kept it in a single braid down her back with a blue hair band. She has bright green eyes and slightly tan skin. She usually has her nails painted purple, and she normally wears either dark skinny jeans or short-shorts (in the summer), wears a black tank top and on top of that is a Miku Hatsune can find. Her weapons are a crimson red long sword, a pair of crimson red guns, and black throwing knives (kind of like Maes Hughes knives that he uses). As shows she likes to wear black boots (it switches from just boots to leather boots). As for accessories she wears a red Flamel dog tag (for her love of FMA) and owns the state alchemist pocket watch that she stole from Roy and has never given back (so he had to get a new one XD)!

GermanypumpsItaly (GPI) - I have long golden hair that reaches to about my elbows, it's tied in a braid that swings over my shoulder (kind of like Katniss's but longer and golden from The Hunger Games). I have reddish-purple eyes, tan skin (almost the color of a Native American or Ishvalan (not trying to be racist)), my nails are painted silver. Wears Edward Elric cosplay, also has a state alchemist watch (not really a state alchemist!). Accessories are an Alphonse dog tag, and Ciel Phantomhive's ring.

Now that we are done with those, FINALLY! It took me 3 FRICKEN DAYS! So after talking with PoPiPoGirl for a bit we decided that the dares will be in the next chapter. So far there are 4…4! If we get at least 3 more reviews WITH a truth/dares then we will make the next chapter. Now you might think so we are going to have to wait for 3 more reviews THEN you'll actually start the chappie! No, I am actually going to start the chappie but I will not upload it until I get the 3 reviews then type them up. GOT IT! Hmm…I think I need to do a disclaimer…

Iceknight- Ohh! Can I do it!? PLEASE!

GPI- erm…go ahead! Oh! And you need to tell them why it's in script form, kay?

Iceknight- YAY! Okay PoPiPoGirl and GermanypumpsItaly do not own the many anime and manga named because if they did they would be rich and veeeery well known! The reason this is in script form because PoPiPoGirl is planning on making her friends act this out and she would like to print it out so…yeah.

Okay that's goodbye for now!

Everyone and I mean everyone- GOODBYE!


End file.
